Tristeza
by KaoArika
Summary: Un cierto mangaka se pone a reflexionar porque sigue prefiriendo la vida en soledad sin pareja, a pesar de ser un popular (y excéntrico) artista... ¿tendrá que ver con 'ella' en particular... después de tantos años de su despedida?


_**Disclaimer - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure es tanto propiedad de Araki Hirohiko, LUCKY LAND COMMUNICATIONS y Shueisha, y yo sólo aquí me divierto escribiendo sobre sus personajes y etc.**_

* * *

**Tristeza**

Es triste pensar en el siguiente escenario que estás viviendo antes de entrar a los 30 años.

Casi todos tus conocidos se han ido de este pueblo. Quizás a seguir sus sueños, o siquiera formar familias. Y los pocos a los que consideraste como 'verdaderos amigos' son los que quedan cerca de aquí. Mientras que tú, aún vives solo. No te preocupa mucho, porque la verdad... prefieres vivir en soledad.

Ésta es una conversación típica de las fiestas de año nuevo organizadas por la revista en la que trabajas: '_Eres mucho más atractivo que la mayoría de los que trabajamos aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca te hayas conseguido una novia o siquiera una prometida con la cuál casarte en el futuro?_'

Tú sólo respondes con la mayor educación posible a aquél artista sin casarse que prefiere estar en el anonimato público o cada uno de los nuevos artistas que se integraban en la 'familia' de la editorial que te hacían la misma pregunta, que '_Casarme para ser feliz no es lo mío_', mientras negabas con tu cabeza y volvías a tu vaso de sidra de manzana, hundido en tus pensamientos y en tus ideas acerca de qué hacer como artista.

Y así han sido las pocas veces en las que no pudiste negarte en ir a esas fiestas en la capital del país, porque querías conocer cómo ellos trabajaban a comparación contigo. Y sólo tú te burlabas, entre dientes, de ellos porque no tienes mucho de que celar con ellos. Aun a pesar de varios que pueden sostener a sus familias con ese empleo en particular.

Todos saben cómo es el _modus operandi_ de un artista de manga. O los excesivos horarios de trabajo que ellos tienen. Pero tú, a excepción de lo familiar que estás con el concepto, tú no tuviste problemas de aquello. Todavía salías a hacer investigación por tu cuenta propia para material. Todavía podías salir con tus 'amigos' a hacer cualquier caso de investigación en este pueblo al cuál regresaste para vivir en tranquilidad. Todavía te dignaste a ayudarles, a pesar de que no los soportabas (a la mayoría) en un inicio. Y todavía te enfrentabas con las largas llamadas nocturnas de tu editor, mientras dialogabas con él de que ya habías terminado y sólo era cuestión de enviarlo al día siguiente por correo o cuando te hospitalizaban por uno de tantos incidentes que sufriste en el intermedio. Siempre entregabas todo antes de la fecha de entrega justo en el momento exacto.

Y al pasar el tiempo, todavía no mostrabas interés en tener a 'alguien' con quién compartir tu tiempo.

Todavía el más molesto de tus 'amigos' se burlaba del hecho de que no tenías esa compañía y que quizás te ibas a morir solo, y tú le respondías de regreso que todavía siendo más joven, él tampoco tenía una novia a quién corresponderle. Te encantaba llevarle la contraria, porque pensabas que estabas en lo correcto.

Tu mejor amigo todavía está en 'espera y veremos' con su de repente obsesiva, pero celosa novia desde la preparatoria. Siempre escuchas sus bajas, ya que tienes que compartir vivienda con él por un rato hasta que ganes dinero de nuevo por un meticuloso pero estúpido incidente provocado por una de tus tantas investigaciones y por tu necedad que te dejó en quiebra, y no puedes dejar de ser su 'oyente preferido' porque no tiene con quién quejarse los 24 horas del día. Sientes un peso porque no tienes experiencia en el campo, realmente hallas a su novia molesta y tu siempre respuesta preferida (que prefieres no decirla) es 'déjala si tanto te molesta'.

Pero, sabes que eso no es verdad. Hay veces en que tienes celos de él. O de ella. Porque en el fondo, ves que ambos se llevan bien.

No es que no tengas el tiempo deseado para compartir con esa persona indicada. O qué no quieras tener compañía. No es que haya pasado por tu mente antes. Aceptas que tu actitud básicamente baja el entusiasmo de otros, porque eres bastante excéntrico. Tu actitud social es terrible dependiendo de las personas con las que te cruzas. Sin embargo, tienes la apariencia que toda chica (y chico) desea. Pero no te quieres fijar nada más con el atractivo de una persona.

'_¿Acaso no te importa amar a alguien?_' Te preguntas, a la ves que te respondes '_No es que yo haya amado antes_'.

No es cierto.

Sí has amado antes.

Sólo ha habido una mujer en tu cabeza que bien podría haber estado casada para entonces. Eso es, si el destino le hubiera preparado para más que lo que le pasó cuando eras niño. Esa mujer a la que admirabas de lejos desde tu casa, y cuando te cuidaba le dibujabas flores y un retrato de ella, sin importar que no eras el artista que eres ahora. Aquella a quién te hubieras imaginado algún día pedirle su mano, porque era tu persona preferida y era la chica a la que más querías. Pero... te la arrebataron por las circunstancias. Un loco asesino estaba suelto en el pueblo, y lo único que hizo ella por ti, al final, fue salvarte de él, sucumbiendo ante sus_ manos_.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, no estarías aquí el día de hoy.

Si no hubiera sido por ella y tus 'amigos', no hubieras accedido ni hubieras empeñado en ayudarla para proteger al pueblo en el que naciste, y al que regresaste.

Si no hubiera sido por ella...

Desalojas todas tus ideas del presente o de las situaciones en las que estás metido y tu pensamiento se vuelve a dirigir a ella en específico.

Si la hubieras visto crecer, quizás te hubiera amado más de lo que te expresaba, porque eras nada más un infante. Quizás la hubieras invitado a salir. Quizás podrían estar envueltos en un romance lleno de clichés con ella, justo como las series de manga para chicas de la misma casa editorial en la que trabajas. Quizás estarías casado con ella en esos instantes y quizás no estarías pensando en estos escenarios.

Pero... ésa no es tu vida.

Y ésta lo es: sentado enfrente de una mesa que toma su lugar como un escritorio (incómodo, por cierto), con el lápiz en tu mano, tomando un poco de agua que tu mejor amigo (y anfitrión) te ofreció hace horas.

Estás cansado, y sientes que los ojos te molestan. Y de repente, lágrimas empiezan a frotar de ellos, y enfocando tu vista en el dibujo que acababas de bocetear en uno de tus tantos cuadernos de sketches que has estado llenando para las ideas de tus series, la ves a ella. La figura de una bella dama sonriéndote.

Y la recuerdas.

Recuerdas que ella es la razón por la que no te has casado... y por la cual prefieres estar solo. Porque sabes que ella podría soportar tus defectos y tu actitud con el mundo. Porque no te juzgaría a pesar de tus excentricidades. Y ella estaría ahí esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Justo como aquellas ocasiones en la que ibas a visitarla y hablar con ella en ese callejón. O como cuando eras un mocoso de 4 años.

Y ver su sonrisa. Su mirada angelical. Su eterna juventud. La cual te hubiera encantado apreciarla todo el tiempo, convirtiéndola en tu musa preferida.

Y pronuncias su nombre, sin poder detener el lagrimeo, al tratar de secarte tus ojos.

"_Reimi_".

Y luego añades...

"_Te amo..._"

Después de varios años de haberla visto por última vez. Negando las palabras que justamente unos segundos atrás pronunciaste, porque bien podrías haberlas dicho esa vez en la que se despidió de ustedes. Sin importar la vergüenza enfrente de todo el mundo que conocías. Tus 'amigos'. Aunque ellos sabían cómo te sentías al respecto. Eras la persona que más iba a extrañarla.

Un _crush_ precoz que evolucionó a algo mayor cuando optaste por ayudarla y al recordarla. Sin importar que era un espíritu.

La querías, _y eso era lo que importaba_, te dices. _Si las cosas hubieran sido otras_, pensabas.

Y a pesar de todo, aún la quieres tanto que sólo hay momentos como éste. De soledad en medio de tu trabajo qué sólo quisieras pasar un momento a su lado. Un momento desperdiciado que nunca experimentaste en físico.

Porque eso es lo triste. No verla nunca más. No haber dicho más de que te ibas a sentir solo sin ella, como en ese momento. Y seguir avanzando en tu trabajo, y tu vida... sin pensar en ella, aunque sea en momentos como éste. Porque aún deseabas verla.

Por eso ella no abandona tu mente. Es como un constante recordatorio de que te cuida desde algún lado lejos de Morioh. Por ella, optaste no encontrar más a esa persona que quizás era la indicada para ti... a pesar de no creer en esos cuentos. Porqué sabías que esa joven mujer era esa persona especial con la que te hubiera encantado estar a su lado.

Ella es la razón por la que no te sientes completamente solo en estos momentos y por la que prefieres seguir soltero.

Aunque sea ahora nada más un recuerdo del pasado.

* * *

**Fin**

**_Notas: ...Y tan pronto prendí fuego con Rohan y con Reimi... no pude parar._**

**_No es que crea que Rohan sea muy... fuertemente atado con las cosas... y Araki dejó algo abierto esto de su relación con Reimi (no he terminado tampoco realmente de leer Diamond is Unbreakable, orz), pero creo que por alguna razón, Rohan tendrá sus propios pensamientos acerca de cómo es, sin importarle mucho. Quizás Reimi fue una persona especial para él, y quizás le hubiera encantado conocerla más. Es como... su unión a Morioh y su pasado (a pesar de que tenía otra familia viviendo por ahí)._**

**_No soy la que le gusta escribir historias tristes. Pero dada la naturaleza, siento todo esto trágico. _**

**_No estoy exenta de que sienta lo mismo a veces._**

**_Éste es mi primer fanfic de Jojo y de mi parte favorita hasta el momento. Cronológicamente está ubicada después de 'Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Mutsukabezaka'... haciendo que Rohan tenga 27 años en lugar de 20 como en la Parte 4. Y definitivamente, con mi agrado de Rohan y Reimi como pareja, sé que no será la única vez que escriba de esos dos._**

**_Gracias por los reviews, comentarios y leídas~_**


End file.
